


I'm Surrounded By Bloody Morons!

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, injured reader, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Crowley x Reader<br/>Word Count: 1240<br/>Notes: Hurt reader, angst, mild violence. This was made for @one-shots-supernatural’s hiatus writing challenge week 9 with the prompt, “I was being sarcastic.”<br/>A/N:  This is a bit short.  Honestly didn’t think I’d be able to do this week. I have a very bad case of food poisoning. The masterlist for the July challenge will be a bit late as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Surrounded By Bloody Morons!

[Also posted to my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/148216726371/im-surrounded-by-bloody-morons)

 

Crowley was livid. They had harmed you! They actually dared to lay a finger on your precious head. The one human he truly loved! How dare they? He really wanted to rip them to pieces. Crowley had plans today to make you his Queen but currently he was praying you’d just survive. He had one of the few advisors he trusted, Guthrie, tending to your wounds. Crowley sat on his throne furiously texting Castiel. He just hoped the angel answered quickly.

 

(Text) “Feathers, you'd better get your lily white arse down here to Hell NOW! Or so help me I'll find you.”

 

His red eyes bored into the faces of his demons. He couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands and kept fidgeting. He knew that he probably looked weak in front of his subjects for so obviously caring about a human but he could care less. He couldn’t live without you. You were everything to him and he wasn’t going to have you die on him because some of his subjects chose to reinterpret his direct orders!

 

Suddenly the doors to hell burst open and demons threw Castiel in. Crowley bolted out of his chair.

 

“Bloody morons. I asked you to find me the demons that harmed her. Where are they?”

 

Demons started running out the doors. Crowley ran over to Castiel.

 

“Forgive me - sometimes my demons can be a bit rude. I invited you after all.”

 

“It’s fine, Crowley. Why am I here?"

 

"I really didn’t think you’d show but thank you for coming.”

 

Castiel was a bit confused by that. No snark, no scathing comment, but instead an honest emotional response. Castiel really looked at Crowley and saw the worry painted on his face. He looked horrible. His hair was askew, his face was flushed and he was actually wringing his hands. Crowley barely made eye contact with Cas.

 

“What’s wrong Crowley?”

 

“It’s Y/N… she was… I need you to heal her.

 

Castiel went livid.

 

“Where?”

 

Crowley burst through the doors with Castiel close behind him running to where you were. Guthrie looked up and held a demon knife out ready to fight whoever was there but lowered it instantly when he saw it was his master.

 

Crowley ran over to your bedside.

 

“How is she?”

 

“Bad sir. But alive…. Barely.”

 

Castiel stopped in his tracks when he walked in. Blood soaked the sheets, your hair was plastered to your head. There were so many cuts and bruises on your body and your eyes were closed. Castiel ran over and quickly placed his hand on your forehead. You felt a warmth slowly spread all over your body and a tingling feeling erupt from all your injuries. Slowly one by one most of them closed. Your breathing started to become stronger. Castiel kept pouring his grace into you. Slowly your body created new blood and antibodies to fight off any possible infection from the wounds Castiel couldn’t heal. You were weak as fuck but no longer close to death. You opened your weary eyes and saw Castiel hug you.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Thank god Y/N.”

 

You saw a worried Crowley on the other side of you.

 

“Thanks for getting the god squad involved."

 

“I was so worried I… I didn’t ask them… bloody morons disobeyed my direct orders! You were not to be harmed. I was going to ask you to be my Queen. I am profoundly sorry and I will punish them severely.”

 

“I know you would never hurt me, Crowley. Your demons are idiots. Well, save for Guthrie over there. And I can’t wait to get them in line as your Queen.”

 

Your grabbed Crowley’s collar and pulled him towards you. You kissed him with all you had. He was taken aback for a moment but quickly kissed you with just as much fervor.

 

“I love you, Crowley.”

 

“I love you too, Y/N.”

 

“Now kick their asses.”

 

“I would be more than happy to, love.”

 

“Castiel whirled around to Crowley.

 

"What the fuck happened?"

 

You said, “Did you just curse, Cas?

 

“Thank you Feathers. If you’d like to join me I was going to address the situation in the throne room. Guthrie, watch her. If anyone comes in aside from the two of us, kill them.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Crowley whistled and Juilet came running into the room.

 

“Watch her along with Guthrie.”

 

Juilet barked in response.

 

Castiel was furious and Crowley even more furious. He was relieved that you were stable and as soon as he killed his minions, he would spend the rest of the day making it up to you, hell the rest of forever making it up to you.

 

The King of Hell and the wayward angel of the lord walked in silently back to the throne room. Crowley took his place as Castiel stood next to him. The room was abuzz with murmurs. Suddenly the demons who harmed you were thrown into the room landing at Crowley’s feet. Crowley stood up and shouted silence.

 

“Let the sniveling begin," he thought.

 

“I called you three in here to congratulate you all on a job well done.”

 

“Really?"

 

“No, you blithering imbeciles …. I was being sarcastic.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So you’re mad then?”

 

“I asked you to get information on the whereabouts of the Winchesters, right?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“So why did Y/N nearly die?

 

“She knows the Winchesters….”

 

“Not seeing the connection. Didn’t I tell you to not touch a hair on her head? The Winchesters hunt with a lot of people. I told you she was off limits!”

 

“Yes but she hunts with them the most…”

 

“So the problem is you’re too stupid to follow orders? She is to be my new Queen.”

 

Complete silence filled the throne room.

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and one of the demons in front of him exploded. He whistled and Juilet left you to come running into the throne room.

 

“You can have this one as a chew toy. It’s been a while since you had a good toy. Do have fun. And you dear are left for Castiel.”

 

Castiel ran forward and smote the demon without hesitation. Juilet growled at the angel.

 

“Calm down, pet.”

 

Juilet pulled the screaming demon out of the throne room, her tail wagging furiously.

 

“Everyone dismissed. And if anyone chooses to get 'creative' with my orders again you will pray for death.”

 

Everyone scurried away.

 

“So I think that explains what happened. As you see I did not order anyone to harm her -quite the opposite really. I love her, Cas. I regret that I wasn’t able to save her from harm and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. Thank you for coming when I texted.”

 

Castiel grabs Crowley and throws him against the wall by his collar.

 

“See that it doesn’t. I care for her too you know. You aren’t the only one.”

 

“I am forever in your debt.”

 

“You’re lucky she loves you. I would be more than happy to kill you myself for this little stunt but it would harm her more seeing you dead and knowing it was by my hand. But yes, Crowley you owe me something big.”

 

“You have my cell.”

 

And just as quickly, Castiel was gone. Crowley dusted off his shoulders and collar before running back to you to spend the rest of the day by your side ... in bed.


End file.
